Europe
by Gaborb655
Summary: Beca has to survive the summer traveling Europe with her stepsister and a bunch of weirdos. While at first she can't wait for those six weeks to be over, she soon finds out that six weeks might be way too short after meeting a certain bubbly redhead. Bechloe AU.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

" _Rebecca Mitchell!_ " Katherine hissed, while pulling open the curtains in her daughter's room casting a bright ray of sunshine on the girl's face.

Beca groaned. The sudden bright light certainly was not a good combination with the pounding headache she was sporting after the previous night.

"What did I tell you about bringing strangers into our home?" Katherine gestured to the sleeping brunette next to her daughter.

Beca struggled to open her eyes and looked at the girl who was lying next to her. She mentally high fived herself remembering their late night activities and the fact that the girl was currently very naked under her light satin sheets.

 _I even know how to pick the good ones when I'm wasted._

"Do it if they're hot?" she answered, smiling guiltily.

Katherine sighed and gave her a disapproving look. She quickly located Beca's fake ID to add to the growing collection of IDs she already confiscated.

This wasn't the first time Katherine caught Beca bringing home a random girl she met the night before and she wasn't as surprised anymore as she was the first time. She didn't approve of her daughter's behavior, but she couldn't really stay mad at her for long about these things. At least she wouldn't get knocked up like this.

"Oh come on. I was celebrating! You know I had to end my birthday with a bang…" Beca continued with a grin.

Her mother grimaced at the double meaning behind that sentence.

"You can celebrate by saying goodbye to your… friend and by packing your bags. You have to leave for the airport in 3 hours." Katherine said.

 _Ugh right. That's today._

Beca groaned once again and buried her head in the pillow next to the brunette who was _still_ sleeping.

"Why do I have to go again?" Beca mumbled.

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Because your father wants you and your stepsister to bond before you both go your different ways on opposite sides of the country."

Despite leaving his wife and daughter when Beca was 10 years old, Warren Mitchell was a family man. When he married his new wife Sheila he hoped that their daughters would get along seeing as they were the same age. Beca grew distant from him after the divorce, but he wanted nothing more than to reconnect and include her in his new family. That proved to be difficult as the two girls clashed immediately upon their first meeting. When his stepdaughter came to him asking him for money to go on a trip with her friends, he only had one condition: she had to bring Beca.

"I don't have anything to bond over with stepmonster jr." Beca sighed. "How do I have to put up with her and her friends who are probably equally as stuck up as her for six freaking weeks?!"

"Six weeks isn't that long Beca. Besides, you've always wanted to go to Europe so stop whining." Katherine said while moving towards the door. "Besides, it's all going to be worth it. Now start packing!" She closed the door.

When her father first brought up the idea of Beca going to Europe with her stepsister and friends, she laughed in his face. As if she would willingly spend that much time with a person she loathed and a couple of strangers. Though after Warren promised to pay for her to go to LA to pursue her dream of making it in the music industry after the trip, it was impossible to say no. Apparently he was _that_ desperate to make the girls like each other.

Beca sighed and looked at the brunette who was still passed out.

 _Man, I must've really worn her out last night._

She contemplated gently waking her up for another round, but decided against it after one look at the clock. She really had to start getting ready for her descend into hell. She turned her body sideways and with one swift kick of her legs she sent the girl flying off the bed.

"Get out." She said to the girl who was now awake and looking at her bewildered from her place on the ground.

 _No need to be nice. I´m never going to see her again._

The girl huffed and collected her scattered clothing before putting them on and walking out of Beca's room without saying anything.

Beca didn't really care if she hurt the girl's feelings. She made it clear the night before that she wasn't interested in anything more than a quick lay so the girl really shouldn't be offended.

She slowly got up and started packing.

* * *

A few hours later Beca stepped out of the tiny New York apartment she shared with her mother and after loading in her luggage, got in the waiting cab. She would meet her stepsister and the rest of the group at the airport where they had just arrived from Atlanta. From there on they would fly to their first destination. Beca actually didn't know where they would go first, not really interested in planning the trip.

After the divorce, Beca's father moved to Atlanta to be with his new girlfriend. Because of the distance and the fact that Beca held a grudge against her father for leaving her and her mother, visits were few and far between even though Warren constantly offered to fly her over. Beca has only been to her fathers' house a handful of times and often cutting her visits short due to her constant fights with her stepsister. Her rebellious ways constantly clashing with the proper and controlling personality of her stepsister. Going on a trip with the devil would certainly be challenging for the alt girl.

"Where to?" The driver asked her through the rear view mirror.

"To hell." Beca mumbled rolling her eyes before giving directions.

She quickly put on her headphones to avoid any further conversation, closing her eyes for a quick nap during the short drive.

* * *

Beca took her time moving to the location she agreed to meet the rest, cherishing the last few minutes she could spend alone before being around 11 other people for the duration of the trip. She slowly browsed almost every shop she came across, ending with Starbucks for a much needed caffeine fix. While she was walking to the exit she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and saw that she received a text.

 _ **Mom:**_ _Have a safe flight, sweetie! Remember to text me when you land so I know you're safe.  
Oh, and be nice! Can't cut your trip short this time. Love you x_

Beca rolled her eyes at the message. She was about to reply when she suddenly bumped into someone, almost dropping her coffee.

"Hey! Watch where you're…" Beca started to say when she looked up and into the most amazing blue eyes she'd ever seen, leaving her a tiny bit breathless. "…going." She ended, her irritated voice turning softer once she laid eyes on the girl in front of her.

"I'm sorry." The redhead stated. Offering an apologetic smile.

"But you know…" she continued, "you shouldn't be texting and walking, you're lucky you just bumped into me and not like… fell into a fountain." She said, winking at the shorter girl.

Beca felt her knees slightly weakening.

 _Did she just wink at me? Oh, my god what is even happening. Stop staring and say something, Mitchell. Anything!_

Beca started opening her mouth but before she could say anything the redhead started rambling again, mistaking the brunettes' lack of response for confusion.

"You've seen that video right? Where that woman is walking and texting and not looking where she's going and then she falls in the fountain?" she asks. "Annnnnd you have no idea what I'm talking about. And now I'm rambling." She continued with a slight blush forming on her face.

Beca smirked and finally stumbled out some words: "Ehm. Sorry, I will.. ehm.. won't text and ahh.. walk again?"

 _God. Way to sound like an idiot._

"Good." The answer apparently satisfied the girl and with a smile she made her way into the Starbucks while Beca frowned and started walking again.

The encounter confused Beca as she normally wasn't such an idiot around pretty girls.  
Still thinking about the stunning redhead she didn't realize she almost passed the meeting point. She was pulled out of her thoughts by someone calling her name. She turned her head and saw her stepsister in front of a small group of people. She made her way over to the blonde, dropping her carry on in front of her feet.

"Aubrey." She greeted unenthusiastically.

"Nice of you to finally join us." Aubrey said in a clipped tone.

Beca's only reaction was to roll her eyes at the blonde. Before she could say anything else a rather large blonde pushed Aubrey aside and moved to shake Beca's hand.

"Hi, I'm Fat Amy." She said with a thick Australian accent. "You must be the infamous Beca."

"You call yourself Fat Amy?" Beca asked.

"Yeah, so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back." The blonde answered.

Beca smirked.

"Anyways, I've heard a lot about you. And I'm sure you know all about me." The Australian continued.

"I do?"

"Yeah, you might recognize me from MTV." The blonde said.

"You were on MTV?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I met one of my online boyfriends on Catfish." The blonde started, nodding her head.

"Wow. How did that work out for you?" Beca asked, wanting to hear the story.

"Well… It didn't. He had a kid. And although I would be the hottest milf around…"

"Obviously." Beca said.

"… I'm not really good with kids." The blonde shrugged. "I've wrestled crocodiles and dingoes simultaneously, but there's something about kids that scares me more than the fact that Lilly's bad at math." She said. Pointing to a small Asian girl who was standing behind her.

Beca chuckled. "How did it end?" she asked.

"Ah, well we still talk. Yeah. He sometimes sends me pictures of his daughter. And his granddaughter. She just had his first great granddaughter soooo… yeah." The blonde said.

"That's… nice."

A busty brunette with legs for days was the next to introduce herself to Beca. Her eyes roamed slowly over the smaller girls' body and seductively introduced herself as Stacie. The fact that Stacie was so overtly flirty with her introduction seemed to irritate Aubrey which didn't go unnoticed by Beca.

 _Interesting…_

"It's very nice to meet you Stacie." Beca said, giving the taller girl a wink and a toothy grin.

Stacie started introducing the rest of the group to Beca.

"Let me see…" she started. "We have the pink-haired beauty over here, miss Cynthia Rose, we call her CR." The girl in question offering a small wave.

"Then we have Lilly, Jessica, Benji, Donald, Abs (but he prefers to be called Luke), and discount John Cusack over here…" she pointed to a brown haired boy who gave her a goofy smile when Beca made eye contact with him, "his name is Jesse."

"Nice to meet you all." Beca said with a small smile, slightly confused at the eclectic group standing in front of her. These weren't the people she expected Aubrey to be friends with at all. When she looked around she noticed something.

"Wait, isn't there supposed to be like… twelve of us?" She asked.

Right as the question left her mouth she saw Aubrey look up at something behind her. Before Beca had the chance to turn around she heard the same voice that made her heart beat just a little faster just a few minutes ago.

"Hey Bree, I've got your coffee." The redhead passed Beca and handed Aubrey the cup. The blonde smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks Chlo." She said. "Ehm. This is Beca." She pointed to the slightly shocked brunette.

The redhead turned around, noticing Beca for the first time. Recognition flashed across her eyes and she gave Beca a dazzling smile.

"Oh we've kind of already met." And once again she winked at Beca.

Beca cleared her troath. "Yeah, uh I guess we did."

"I'm so glad I can put a name to the tiny mystery girl who may be too dangerous to walk around unsupervised." She said jokingly. "I'm Chloe."

 _And I am so, SO screwed._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ **I've had this in my head for a while. The locations are pretty much going to be cities I've visited in Europe, but I'm open to suggestions. Where do you want them to travel? What things should they visit? Let me know :)**

 **Oh and English is not my first language, so I apologize for any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : **Sooo I started this story way back in August and I kind of got sidetracked really fast. I've been really busy, but I decided to pick up this story because I still have lots and lots of ideas for it. Updates are probably going to be kind of slow, but I'll try my best to keep them kind of frequent. Maybe I can go a little faster with some encouragement..** _ **wink wink**_ **. So let me know what you think annnnd I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Ofcourse you made a travel itinerary." Beca opened the multi-paged folderAubrey had just handed her from her seat in front of Beca's. She looked up to the blonde and the redhead that sat beside her.  
She wouldn't admit it, but Beca was slightly disappointed that Chloe immediately opted to sit next to Aubrey instead of her when they boarded the plane. Stacie however, wasted no time in choosing the seat next to Beca and was currently very busy filing her nails.

"A very detailed travel itinerary." Beca added, not really surprised that the blonde planned almost every minute of every day.

She leaned forward in her seat, poking her head between Aubrey and Chloe's seats.

"So, if I eat really dodgy spaghetti on a gondola in Venice because Marco the gondolier in the striped shirt and fake mustache tells me it's safe, then you can't give me an extra 30 minutes on the toilet?"

Her sarcastic comment earned her a giggle from Chloe and a light slap on her arm from Stacie.

Aubrey huffed, taking the bait. "Well, I don't want to go and run around Europe without a plan. I'm sorry for wanting to make the most out of our trip. Someone has to be the responsible adult." She answered with a clipped tone.

Beca raised her hands in surrender and sat back in her seat. She stared at the first page of Aubrey's carefully crafted travel itinerary.

"So… why start in Scotland?"

Now it was Chloe's turn to turn around in her seat and put her head between the seats.

"Well, only because Edinburgh is the birthplace of the best character in literary and movie history!"

She was almost beaming and bouncing with excitement.

 _That might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen._

Beca suppressed a giggle at the sight and couldn't help but mess with the girl a bit. Her earlier nervousness around the redhead disappearing the more she interacted with her.

"Edward Cullen?" she asked with a blank expression on her face.

Chloe's smile disappeared and she frowned.

"You're kidding right?"

Beca couldn't fight the smirk now appearing on her face.

"What? Dude can sparkle."

Chloe caught on to Beca's teasing and turned back around after playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Okay, now I don't even want to tell you anymore."

Beca leaned forward again, putting her hands on the top of the seats in front of her.

"Okay, I'm sorry Red. Please tell me. I'm _so_ interested." Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe suddenly turned back around, her head between the seats and her face a few inches from Beca's. Beca gulped at the sudden closeness, feeling the urge to back away but frozen in place due to blue eyes now staring deeply into her own.  
Chloe grinned and opened her mouth to say something.

"It's Harry Potter." Stacie interrupted the little moment between them by putting her hand between Beca's shoulder blades. Beca abruptly sat back in her seat, Stacie's hand travelling down her right arm. Chloe followed the motion before snapping her eyes back at Beca's, noticing that Beca didn't really pay attention to the physical attention she was getting from the other brunette.

"Harry Potter fan, huh?"

Chloe smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

"The biggest." She stated before turning back around in her seat, ending the conversation.

With a small smile Beca put on her headphones and started one of her playlists that she loaded onto her Iphone the day before. Effectively drowning out the excited chatter from the rest of the group around her.

Beca isn't really used to being around a lot of people. The only person she regularly hangs out with is her best friend and frequent partner in crime Ashley. And that's only because they grew up together. Apart from Ashley she mostly just has some casual friends scattered across the city. She isn't really a friend-making machine. That's why she's surprised that the conversation she just had with the redhead flowed so easily.

 _Ew. Am I turning into a social human being? The Horror._

Beca was stuck with these people for a long couple of weeks, might as well try to make some friends right? That's what Chloe was going to be. A friend. A very attractive friend. She can't be anything else because Beca Mitchell doesn't do love. She doesn't believe in it and she never will. Her father destroyed her faith in love a long time ago and since then, all Beca believes in are one night stands and casual sex. No strings attached. Chloe doesn't seem like the kind of person who shares her beliefs, so all she can be is a friend. Beca shifted her gaze from the back of the redheads' head to the brunette next to her. Stacie seemed like the kind of person she could have a lot of fun with. The special kind of fun. Plus, her getting attention from Stacie seems to piss off Aubrey and that's always a plus. She put that thought to the back of her mind though. She had enough time to figure that out. After sending a quick snapchat to Ashley she turned her head the other way and closed her eyes, losing herself in the music and getting comfortable for the long flight.

As the plane started its descent, a lightly drooling Beca suddenly woke up when her head slid of her chair and banged against the window. She groaned and wiped the drool of her chin. She opened one eye when she heard a light chuckle. She looked to her right seeing a sleeping Stacie with a pink, silky sleeping mask secured on her face. She turned her head, locating the source of the sound she heard. Chloe was observing her with an amused look on her face.

"Good morning. How did you sleep?"

Beca just grunted and closed her eyes again. Choosing not to answer the redhead who made quite a few appearances in her dreams just moments ago.

"You are adorable when you sleep by the way. And you snore."

Beca frowned, but kept her eyes closed.

"I am not adorable. I am badass. And I don't snore." Beca ignored the feeling she got when she realized that Chloe had been watching her sleep.

"You kind of do."

Beca opened her eyes when she heard a different voice than she expected. Stacie had removed her sleeping mask and looked at Beca apologetically.

"But I'm sure you're a real badass." She added with a wink.

 _Does she ever_ not _flirt?_

"Ye—"

Beca's answer was cut off by an irritated Aubrey who barked at them to wake up the others as they were close to landing. Beca rolled her eyes and turned around to slap a passed out Jesse on the head with one of Stacie's gossip magazines.

* * *

After they had collected their luggage, the group was led by Aubrey to a small bus that was waiting for them outside of the airport. They piled in and they were soon on their way. It was a quiet ride, everyone was still sleepy from the flight. Beca was sat next to Jesse and quickly grew bored watching the rural landscape pass by their windows. She turned her head to look at the other passengers, her travel buddies for the rest of her trip. Cynthia Rose was staring out the window, much like Beca was just doing seconds ago. She was absentmindedly playing with a little bell at the end of a long, blue necklace which hung off her neck. Beca turned her gaze to Lily who was absentmindedly doing some serious ninja shit with a pen while reading a book.

"So…" she started, turning her attention to the boy next to her. She might as well try with the whole 'making friends' thing.  
"How do you all exactly know each other?"

Jesse immediately looked at her with a goofy smile on his face, as if he was elated that the brunette was finally talking to him.

"We were in Glee club together. We all kind of really love music."

"Glee club, huh.." Beca repeated, "that explains the fact that you're all so…"

"Different?" Jesse finished her sentence. "Sure, let's go with that." Beca answered.

"Yeah I know. You wouldn't expect us all being friends, but we've kind of grown close over the past two years." Jesse fondly looked around him to the people he considered family. They've had their fair share of problems and fights, but they've only become closer over time. They had been saving up to go to one last trip together before everyone became scattered all over the country and they quickly decided on one last big adventure to Europe together.

She went to continue their conversation, but was suddenly stopped by a voice a few seats behind them. Beca turned around and her eyes grew wide. Chloe had started singing, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Why is she-"

Before she could finish her question the others started to sing along in perfect pitch. Beca's jaw fell to the floor while she looked around. They sounded really good but…

 _What the hell is happening?_

To her horror they all stopped singing at a certain point in the song. They were looking at her expectantly. She stared at them for a moment before she caught on to what they wanted her to do.

"Nah ah. Oh no." She shook her head. "You're not making me sing. No way."  
Their pleading stares were answered with a defiant glare. When Jesse broke the silence by singing the next line, Beca tried to ignore the disappointed look on the redheads face. She rolled her eyes and put her headphones back on, drowning out the singing. She turned her head back to the window and watched grassy fields slowly being replaced by old stone buildings.

 _Bunch of synchronized singing nerds._


	3. Chapter 3

After the bus dropped them off somewhere in the city centre, they had to walk a short distance to the hostel they would be staying at. Beca opted to keep her headphones in place, quietly enjoying the tall old buildings around them during the walk. Chloe wasn't joking. It really did feel like she was walking in a Harry Potter movie.

When Beca was younger she always dreamed of traveling. The wall above her bed was plastered with postcards her aunt sent her from all over the world. Her dad always used to promise her that he'd take her when she was older. When he left the postcards slowly disappeared from her wall after she realized her mother would never be able to afford such trips. She didn't want her mother to feel bad about it, so she just stopped talking about it. That didn't mean her dream disappeared too, however. And although her father didn't really hold his promise, looking around now, she is kind of glad that he still cared enough to send her along with her stepsister.

After a short trek through busy streets and cobblestone paths they finally arrived at a small building at the corner of a busy street. They entered the reception area and Beca took in the small room while Aubrey was checking them in. Next to two vending machines there stood a table with computers on them and the walls were plastered with posters of past and future events. A bit further large double glass doors led to what she could see looked like a bar or lounge kind of area.  
Her first thoughts of alcohol were interrupted by Aubrey's voice.

"Okay listen up. The 12 bed dorm was not available, so now we have two rooms. An 8 bed dorm and a quad room. So I suggest the boys take the quad room and the girls the other, any objections? No. Good. Let's go."

She walked towards a door that lead to the stairs before anyone had a chance to object. Beca cringed. She really dreaded sharing a room with seven other girls, she liked her privacy. But she was already being pulled towards the stairs by an excited Stacie.

"Ooh Becs, let's share a bunk!"

Beca rolled her eyes at the enthusiasm. She mumbled out a "sure" while focusing on ascending the stairs with her luggage. She luckily packed light. Besides her headphones, eyeliner and a couple sets of clothes she didn't need much more for six weeks. Stacie however managed to completely fill two rather large suitcases and a backpack.

Cynthia Rose grunted, pulling both her own bag and Stacie's second suitcase up the stairs. She was hunched over, her necklace dangling from her neck from side to side, the bell at the end of it slightly ringing.

"Jesus Stace, what did you pack in this thing? Your second set of boobs?" she asked, already out of breath.

"Hey, you offered!" Stacie countered, her suitcase in one hand and her other hand casually on one of her breasts, as if she needed to carry it upstairs too.

Arriving at the top of the third flight of stairs they were shocked to find Amy already standing in front of their door.

"Took you slowpokes long enough alright" she said casually.

"Amy what the hell. How did you get there so fast?" Chloe asked, also slightly out of breath from the climb to the third floor.

"Um, there was like an elevator right next to the stairs. You all just didn't see because you blindly followed Aubrey as usual."

"Why didn't you say anything? I was like right next to you." Jessica asked while she wiped the sweat off her face with her sleeve.

"What? I thought you skinny bitches all liked cardio."

Aubrey sighed, not willing to argue with the other girl. She pushed Amy aside and opened the door. It was a medium sized room with four bunk beds with several lockers placed next to it. It had just enough room for the girls to move around freely.

"So…" Stacie looked at Beca seductively. "Are you a top or a bottom?" pointing to the bunk bed next to them. The question earned her a glare from Aubrey and a snort from Beca.

"Oh I'm definitely a top. Don't try and fight me on this, legs." Beca threw her bag on the top bunk and winked at the brunette before smirking at an annoyed Aubrey. She wasn't really sure why the blonde reacted like that whenever Stacie would flirt with her, but it was certainly amusing.

Stacie happily sat on the bottom bed and opened her suitcase, pulling various items out. Already making a mess out of her surroundings.

"Okay, so we have exactly 2 hours and 16 minutes to rest and freshen up before your presence is expected downstairs." Aubrey informed the others. She shot a pointed look at Beca. "Don't be late."

Beca opted to ignore the blonde and quickly walked out of the room to explore the place before anyone could follow her. After going down one flight of stairs and taking a few turns she ended up in a larger, open room. It had a flat screen TV on a wall with jungle wallpaper. The rest of the walls were wood-paneled and the wooden floor had several bean bags scattered across it. It kind of felt like a really big treehouse. At the end of the room there were stairs that most likely led to the small bar below.

Beca threw herself down on one of the beanbags and quickly texted her mom to let her know she arrived safely. After that she put on her headphones and closed her eyes. A little relaxation was needed after the long flight. She didn't even get through her first mix before she felt the beanbag next to her dip. Her annoyance by being interrupted quickly disappeared when she opened one eye to see red and blue really _**really**_ close to her. She was so busy staring at the redhead that she barely realized she was talking to her. Beca quickly pushed her headphones down.

"Wh.. what? Sorry I…" Beca smiled sheepishly and pointed to her headphones.  
Chloe smiled.

"I asked what you were listening to."

"Just some mixes." Beca shrugged. Chloe's smile grew wider and she grabbed Beca's headphones from her neck.

"Ooh I love mixes! Can I listen?"

Any other person that would dare to touch her headphones would be long dead by now. They were Beca's most prized possession and she normally would never let anyone touch them. But there was something about the way her headphones looked on the redhead that Beca found herself just simply agreeing and pressing play. She nervously watched the other girl's expression. Not many people had heard her mixes because she liked to keep them private. As much as Ashley praised her talents, she was still very self-conscious about her work. Chloe started bobbing her head and a smile formed on her face.

Beca was so busy staring at Chloe that she didn't notice Jesse entering the room until he jumped on a beanbag right behind her. Beca instantly jumped a few feet in the air when he landed. Her hand flew to her chest.

"Jesus dude, you scared the shit out of me."

His chuckle was rewarded with a rather painful punch on his arm.

"Asshole." Beca rolled her eyes.

"What are you two doing?" Jesse asked as he looked at Chloe who seemed to be really enjoying herself, enthusiastically rocking out to the music she was listening to.

"Oh hey guys." "Wow cool room!" They were interrupted by Benji, Donald and Luke who were entering the room from the stairs that led to the floor below. They made themselves comfortable in the room.

"Well, I was just starting to relax when you all decided to invade my newly found super-secret spot." Beca huffed.

 _Guess it's going to be harder than I thought to get some alone time._

"It's hardly a secret spot, it's right next to our room." Jesse answered, amused by Beca's grumpiness.  
"You're not used to being around people that much are you?"

Beca shrugged. It's not that she wasn't used to being around people, she lived in New York, she was definitely used to being around people. Sometimes she just really has the need to be on her own, away from people. Alone with her thoughts. But she wasn't going to share that with a guy she just met.

Because of her talk with Jesse, she didn't notice the redhead scrolling through her song list, searching for the name of the DJ that made these amazing mixes.

"Oh my god, are these yours?"

Beca winced slightly at the volume of Chloe's voice who hadn't realized she was shouting because of the music in her ears.

"What are yours?"

Beca sighed and frowned at Cynthia Rose who also just entered the room with Jessica in tow.

"Oh my god" Beca exclaimed "Is it 'interrupt Beca's alone time' day or something?"

Cynthia Rose grinned and wiggled her eyebrows. "You were having some alone time?"

"Ew, not that kind of alone time. Stop looking at me like that you perv." Beca quickly answered. A scowl forming on her face. Everyone laughed at her expression.

"No seriously, what's Chloe talking about?" Cynthia Rose asked, curious about the redhead who was still looking at Beca in amazement.

"She made these amazing mixes." Chloe said, removing the headphones from her head. Beca was immediately met with a chorus of questions and comments. The former glee club members always happy to meet someone who shared their love for music. A blush formed on Beca's face, a bit embarrassed by all the sudden attention. "It's nothing." She mumbled.

"It's definitely not nothing," Chloe said "they're awesome!" She grinned widely at Beca before looking up at CR. "Here, have a listen." She started handing over Beca's headphones, but before Cynthia Rose could touch them Beca snatched them out of Chloe's hand.

"Ehh sorry, I just.. umm.. don't really…" Beca didn't want to seem rude and definitely didn't want to show Chloe the bitchy side that emerged when someone other than herself – and apparently Chloe – touched her headphones. "Another time maybe." She said to Cynthia Rose apologetically. "I'm going to freshen up a bit before Aubrey wants us downstairs." She awkwardly stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

Beca was only 5 minutes late when she joined the group at the reception area. She didn't even do it on purpose really. She still received a death glare from Aubrey who, for the past ten minutes, had to physically block Fat Amy from the vending machines.

"Oh come on, I'm hungry! I haven't had anything to eat for at least 35 minutes." Amy whined, trying to get past her freakishly strong blonde friend.

"Could you just stop?! You're not getting anything from the vending machine. We're going to lunch right now. Blame her for making you wait another 5 minutes." Aubrey pointedly looked at Beca's direction.

Beca rolled her eyes. "Yeah okay, can we go now? Fat Amy's probably not the only one who's hungry." The rest nodded and they quickly made their way outside.

Beca was amazed at the fast pace Amy set for the rest of the group, walking way ahead of them and taking directions from Aubrey who walked at the front of the rest of the group.  
"I thought you hated cardio?" Beca almost had to shout for Amy to hear her. This was the fastest she'd seen the girl move.

"Oh she's always like that when she's hungry." Chloe said as she walked up next to Beca. "I bet she could win any race when there's food at the finish line." She added with a smirk.

Beca smiled up at the slightly taller redhead before noticing they were starting to fall behind the rest of the group. She stepped up her pace into almost a light jog to catch up to the rest who were walking a lot faster due to a certain hungry Australian. She turned her head when she heard Chloe chuckle behind her. The redhead was watching her with an amused expression.

"Why are you laughing?" Beca asked, frowning.

Chloe's eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Working on your own cardio?" She asked, then looked at their feet.

Beca followed her gaze. Her feet were moving a lot faster than Chloe's to keep up with the group.  
She pouted.

"Shut up. I can't help it that my legs are shorter than everyone else's."

Chloe laughed. "Well I think it's adorable."

"Once again, I am not adorable." Beca huffed. "I am badass. Stop calling me adorable."

"Or what, you're going to get your stepstool and punch me in the face?"

Beca's mouth opened and closed a few times before she answered.  
"Oh my god, you're not that much taller than I am. How are you making short jokes right now?"

Chloe bit her lip and smiled apologetically. Beca got so distracted by the way her perfect teeth sank into those soft lips that she almost didn't hear what the redhead said next.

"Well… someone's got a short fuse."

It took Beca a couple of long seconds to understand what Chloe had said. When she did she looked at her incredulously. "Ok, I so don't want to talk to you anymore."

This received a full out laugh from the redhead. Her laugh got even louder when Beca wanted to walk away from her, which meant that she had to walk even faster.

Beca purposely sat at the other side of the table from the redhead during lunch. Opting to sit between Jesse and Cynthia Rose, two people she's quickly starting to like. She kind of wanted to avoid sitting close to Chloe, just because she actually really wanted to sit next to her. She'd already noticed the feeling she got when she interacted with Chloe. She knew that feeling. She knew the kind of draw she felt to the girl. She also knew that those feelings only meant trouble. She ignored the strong urge to get to know the redhead and focused her attention on Jesse, who was telling her a story about some kind of movie he saw. Her attention faded quickly however, her eyes constantly giving in to the draw she felt to look the girl at the other side of the table. When navy suddenly met the lightest shade of blue she forced herself to look away. Her cheeks turning pink by being caught staring.

Her eyes fell on Aubrey, who was looking at Fat Amy with a disgusted look on her face. Said girl was scarfing down on her food like she hadn't had anything to eat for days, making orgasmic noises while doing so. Lilly was also watching Amy eat. Curiously enough she didn't have any food on her plate. She was only playing with her knife, mouthing words no one could hear. Next to her Stacie was engrossed in a conversation with Luke. Well… she was talking, he was only staring at her right hand which was currently playing with her own breast. His mouth fell open after she moaned in appreciation of the bite she took of her sandwich.

Once again Beca found herself amused by the group of people she was forced to travel with for the rest of her stay in Europe.

 _I can see why Aubrey considers them family…_

After one last quick look at the redhead she decided to join Donald and CR who were busy constructing some kind of song with beats formed from their mouths and CR's little bell necklace.

* * *

After lunch, they went to explore some of the city. They quickly decided to rest and relax in a park however, because Fat Amy after lunch equals a slow, lazy Fat Amy. Beca lay back in the grass, enjoying the afternoon sun and observing the group laughing and goofing off. She secretly found herself actually looking forward to the next couple of weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Decided to upload this a bit early so you have something to read during the holidays. Enjoy :)**

* * *

After an uneventful dinner the group had returned to the hostel and most of them were off relaxing and doing their own thing. Beca was woken up from her short nap by the buzzing of her phone. She lazily opened one eye and unlocked her screen.

 **[from: Ashley]** _sup Orpheus? Whatcha doin?_

Beca turned so she was lying on her back, holding her phone above her face.

 **[to: Ashley]** _just woke up from a nap. Orpheus?_

Beca rolled her eyes. Ashley always came up with the weirdest nicknames and 99% of the time Beca had no idea what they referred to. After a minute her phone buzzed again, indicating a new text.

 **[from: Ashley]** _dude from Greek mythology who was able to charm all living things & even stones with his music. Oh & he went to Tartarus to get back his girl. In other words; how's hell? _

Beca grinned. She knew that when Ashley was bored she would study the most random things. Greek mythology was probably her thing for this summer. She kind of felt bad that she left her friend behind for all these weeks. They had spent most summers together for the last couple of years. She felt particularly bad because this was supposed to be their last summer together before Beca moved to LA.

 **[to: Ashley]** _It's actually surprisingly bearable. She-devil has some pretty cool friends. I miss you though :-( what ru up to?_

She exited the chat and opened her snapchat. She quickly shot a picture of her face with the most neutral expression and layered the text: 'miss you' over it. It was sort of a running joke between the two friends that had started when Ashley noted that Beca never showed her emotions, even though she knew she had them. And every time Beca showed some emotion over text or through the phone she would always send her a picture with the same neutral facial expression to emphasize her feelings. She saw that Ashley had opened it and a few seconds later she received another text.

 **[from: Ashley]** _cute. Miss you too 3 glad ur ok. I'm just reading. 2nd date w/Ben 2night :-D I actually g2g plan my outfit. Keep having fun little one! xo_

Knowing Ashley probably already threw her phone somewhere else, Beca decided not to reply to the last text. She put her phone down and stretched her arms above her head, throwing her feet sideways over the bed.

"So, what's the plan for our first night?" Beca asked as she descended the bunk bed. In her jump down she missed Stacie's suitcase by a hair.

"We…" Aubrey started to answer somewhere from the bottom of her suitcase before she paused, focusing on reaching for something.

"If you're looking for that stick you lost you're not going to find it in there." Beca said observing the blonde. "You know, because it's way up in your…"

Beca was interrupted before she could finish the sentence.

"Got it!"the blonde exclaimed, emerging from her suitcase with a small package in her hand. She either didn't hear her step-sister's comment or she chose not to react to it. "We are having a girls' night. Face masks and…" she held up the package in her hands "…board games."

Beca's nose scrunched in disgust. She hated board games with a passion. She hated them almost as much as she hated face masks. A girls' night in was probably one of the last things she wanted to be doing tonight.

" _Oh. My. God._ That literally sounds like _SO. Much. Fun."_ Beca exclaimed with her best Valley Girl imitation.

Aubrey rolled her eyes at Beca's sarcasm and started to gather the other girls to the center of the room. Over the years she had learned to not really respond to Beca's sarcasm because it only resulted in big blow-up fights. After everyone was seated on either a bed or on the ground by the beds, Beca still stood next to her own bunk bed.

"Um… girls' night. Okay…" she said, eying an empty space next to Chloe.

 _That's certainly tempting…_

She lightly shook her head, willing the urge to be close to the redhead away. Her eyes shifted to the other empty space next to Stacie, but that one was quickly filled by Aubrey.

"What are the boys up to?" Beca asked.

"I think they said they were going to check out that pub we walked past this afternoon." Jessica answered casually while inspecting a colorful package that presumably held the face masks. The prospect of alcohol sounded way more appealing to the small brunette. After a quick look to the redhead she made her decision. She grabbed her coat from her bed and started putting it on.

"Hey, where are you going?" Chloe asked, and all heads turned to Beca whose actions stilled at the attention. "Um…" she looked at the redhead, but immediately had to look away. She was definitely not prepared for the puppy dog eyes she received.

"Yeah sorry, I'm going to skip all this" she awkwardly gestured to the group in front of her, avoiding the look she got from Chloe "and I'm um going to join the boys. Okay, bye." She quickly exited the room, before she got roped into staying. She had the feeling it would be very hard to not give into anything the redhead wanted when she was looking at her like that.

* * *

The boys had gladly accepted her company and they were currently walking across what was called the Grassmarket. Beca had learned from a brochure she'd picked up from the hostel lobby that it was a historic market place and event space. As it is placed lower than the surrounding ground levels, it had an amazing view of the castle that was towering above it. When they looked around they saw pubs, clubs and some shops.

They entered a pub with a green front and gold letters. The walls on the inside were covered in wood and wallpaper in a typical red Scottish pattern. They walked passed a tiny stage right next to the entrance and the bar and went to sit at a candle-lit table. As Luke and Donald went to get drinks, Beca looked around and took in the room. There weren't that many people, but there was no doubt it would get more crowded later tonight, it was still relatively early after all. The room was kind of dark, only illuminated by the candles on the tables and by yellowish lamps on the wall. There were a few mirrors on the wall, the old, wooden frames matched the tables and the bar. She was so busy looking around that she missed the encouraging look Benji gave Jesse. As Beca was studying several old black and white pictures of the pub and the city Jesse started talking to her. If you could define him sputtering out a question as talking.

"So… um… Beca…" he started, his eyes shifting nervously from Benji to Beca before she finally turned and looked at him. "You um got any brothers or sisters?" He internally cringed at his question, immediately realizing how stupid the question was. Benji seemed to agree as he lightly slammed his forehead on the table muttering something under his breath.

Beca raised her eyebrows at the question. "You mean besides my step-sister Aubrey who I came here with? You know, the one that's your friend? Yeah, no. Why do you ask?"

Benji started to laugh. "Sorry about that. Jesse is almost worse than me when it comes to flirting."

Beca's mouth fell open, but her surprised expression was quickly replaced by an amused one. She studied Jesse's face which was now almost as red as the walls.

"Dude." Beca looked at him, trying to figure out if he was serious. The unwillingness of his eyes to meet hers told her he was. She let out a quick laugh.

"Oh wow you really are serious. First of all, you're barking up the wrong lady-loving tree my friend. I'm hella gay. And secondly, you call THAT flirting?! My god. You definitely need help."

Donald and Luke chose that moment to return to the table with their pints of beer.

"Yo, what did we miss? Did Jesse crash and burn yet?" Donald asks as he perched himself on a chair between Jesse and Benji. The looks on their faces told him enough. He barked out a laugh and patted his friend on the head.

"Told you it wouldn't work." Luke said, "You don't have the right parts." He winked at Beca, who smirked back.

"Wait, you knew? Why did you let me go through with it then?" Jesse asked, an actual pout started to form on his face.

Luke grinned. "Because it would be funny. I mean, it's pretty obvious she isn't into dudes. I took off my shirt during dinner and she didn't even blink or give a second look. It only took her seconds after meeting all of the girls to drool over at least half of them. And who can blame her, our girls are hot!"

Beca shrugged. Luke was right, the girls were pretty hot. And the last time she was attracted to a guy was when she was 12. His name was Sebastian and he was two years older than she was. He had shaggy brown hair, big blue eyes and a signature boyish smirk. She always watched him show off at the skate park. She thought he was the coolest, most beautiful thing she'd ever seen, that was until she one day met his twin sister. Next to her, he paled in comparison. Her name was Jenna and she was Beca's first girl crush, and a year later even her first kiss. She never even looked at guys romantically after that.

"OH" Beca suddenly exclaimed, slamming her hands on the table enthusiastically. Jesse turned his head to look at her. "I could be your wingman! Let me help." She saw doubt casting over the boy's face. "No seriously, I'm pretty good at picking up girls, I can help you. I'll even let you take the hot ones."

Jesse shrugged, still not convinced. "I don't know…"

"It's not like these guys could get you anywhere. I mean, look what they've done for you so far."

Jesse caved. "Alright, you can help me. Just, promise you'll leave the good ones for me? Luke always steals them with his good looks, Donald charms them with his talented mouth…" Beca interjected with a soft "ew". "… and Benji just scares them away. I hope you can do better."

"I promise that by the end of this trip you will have successfully seduced a girl." Jesse shot her a hopeful smile.

"Okay let's see, Luke has his looks, Donald has his mouth, and Benji has…" she shot a quick look at the curly haired boy next to Donald who was currently trying to drink his beer without spilling and failing miserably, "something…" she continued, "what do you have?"

Jesse thought about the question for a moment, sipping his beer.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, you've got the looks. You're cute. You're adorable, but maybe you're too innocent looking. When you look innocent you have to have something to back up your looks." Beca said when Jesse took too long to answer.

Jesse rubbed one hand on the back of his neck. "Well, I guess I'm pretty funny. I like puns."

"Okay Mr. Funny man. We can work with that." Beca nodded. "Let's hear something."

Jesse's eyes grew wide. "Wait, now? No. I can't do things like that on the spot." He shook his head.

Beca sighed, finishing her beer. "Alright, let me know when you think of something. Maybe then I can decide if you're as funny as you say." She stood up, gesturing for Jesse to do the same. "Now let's get some more beers." Jesse nodded and quickly followed her to the bar.

The pub got a bit more crowded with more middle aged men, all drinking large beers and talking in a heavy accent. When they returned with the beers one was sitting next to a slightly terrified Benji. His grey hair was accompanied by a large, dark grey beard and a beer belly. They joined them as the man, who had introduced himself as Alan, started to tell them the story behind the pub's name. Apparently the pub was named after a woman who was nicknamed 'Half Hangit Maggie'. In the Early Eighteenth century she had an affair with some dude and she got pregnant. She hid it, because it was not accepted. The baby was sadly born prematurely and died within a few days of being born. She planned to throw the baby into the river, but couldn't bring herself to do it and finally left it on the riverbank where it was later found. They traced it back to Maggie and she was taken back to Edinburgh (to the Grassmarket to be exact) to be publicly hanged. She somehow survived and the locals gave her the nickname. Because of her story this very pub on the Grassmarket was named after her.

Alan was quite the storyteller and he had the youngsters hanging off his lips with more of his stories on the history of Edinburgh. After that the beers started flowing more freely. Live music started to play on the stage at the front of the pub. Beca loosened up a bit more and engaged in a lively discussion with Luke about live music.

Suddenly the music shifted to a traditional song. Their discussion was interrupted by all the men in the pub who suddenly all started to sing along to the song. Very Loudly. Beca and her group looked with wide eyes at the unexpected boom of sound around them.

 _What is it with literally EVERYONES' obsession with synchronized singing?!_

* * *

They returned to the hostel slightly intoxicated. Beca said goodnight to the guys and entered her room. It was dark and she heard someone, presumably Fat Amy, snoring. Beca didn't know if it was the alcohol, but she could swear she snored with an Australian accent if that's even possible. She tried her best to reach her bed, trying not to fall over. She failed when she banged her toe on one of Stacie's suitcases. She cursed lowly, trying not to wake up anyone. She successfully made it to her bed, but she promptly jumped off again because the room started spinning while she was lying down. She was still too drunk to go to sleep. She decided to go to the small kitchen on their floor to get some water.

She entered the kitchen and walked straight to the sink, filling her cup with some water. She gulped it down quickly before filling it again. A hand on her shoulder had her suddenly jumping 2 feet in the air.

"SWEET JESUS!" Beca exclaimed, turning around to the person who almost had her peeing her pants a second ago. "You scared the living crap out of me."

In front of her stood a giggling Chloe, a guilty look flitted across her face. Her hair was in a messy bun and her pink tank top was paired with black shorts that stopped just below her ass. She suddenly felt a lot more sober. Chloe didn't miss how Beca's eyes slowly took in her outfit and when their eyes finally met she smirked knowingly. Beca blushed, realizing she got caught checking out the redhead. She cleared her throat.

"Sorry." Chloe finally said. "Didn't mean to scare you. I'm a light sleeper and you kind of woke me up by wrestling with that suitcase. I just wanted to check on you. It sounded like the suitcase won."

Beca grinned. "I totally let it win. Must be a tough life, carrying all Stacie's stuff. Just wanted to give it a break. In return it almost gave me a break." She said, pointing to her toe.

Chloe laughed and jumped on the counter next to Beca, who leaned her back against it in return.

"But no, I'm okay. Just sobering up a bit. How was your night?"

Chloe smiled down at the girl. "It was fun. I missed you though. I bet you could've totally beaten Bree at Monopoly."

Beca scrunched up her nose. "Ew. You played Monopoly? Glad I went with the boys."

Chloe shrugged. "You seemed to have had a good night." She said. Watching the other girl's eyes light up. She stared at her face intently, a small smile forming on her face.

Beca suddenly felt nervous under Chloe's gaze and she felt herself start to ramble.

"Well yeah, it was fun. We um met Alan, he was cool. He had a beard. He told us about Mary. No Maggie. Yeah, she was some lucky unlucky chick. Can't believe how having freaking sex and getting pregnant let to such problems in that time. Man I'm lucky I don't live in the Eighteenth Century, otherwise I would've gotten a lot of death sentences."

Chloe was amused by the girl's rambling and tried to best to follow what she said.  
"Wait, because of the sex thing or the pregnant thing?" she asked.

"Well, not that I could get a girl pregnant, so yeah, obviously the sex thing." Beca answered.

"Oh. So you're gay?" Chloe knew the answer, but it couldn't hurt to make sure.

Beca looked up at the redhead next to her. "Yeah, I thought that was pretty obvious." She couldn't help but trailing her eyes up and down Chloe's body once more.

 _Focus._

Her eyes quickly shot back up to amused lighter blue eyes.

"Didn't Aubrey tell you anything about me?"

"She did. But only bad things, so I didn't really listen. I want to decide for myself if I like someone. Besides, she doesn't really like to talk about stuff like that. You know, gay stuff." Chloe shrugged.

"Why? She isn't homophobic right?" Beca always thought Aubrey's dislike for her step-sister came from the difference in their upbringing, Aubrey being stuck up and tightly wound and Beca being the total opposite. She'd never given it any thought that she disliked her because of the fact she was gay.

"No she's definitely not homophobic." Chloe quickly said. "I mean, CR is a lesbian, Stacie obviously isn't picky about the gender of her sex partners…" Beca noticed a slight resentment in her voice when she said that, "…and she was totally supportive when I came out as bisexual. So we would've definitely noticed if she was homophobic. I think it's because of her upbringing. Have you ever met her dad?"

Beca nodded. Aubrey's father was a strict and religious man, always expecting his daughter to behave properly and be perfect. She met him once and really _really_ disliked him. She might have even spit in his coffee when he had insulted her in like 10 different ways in only one sentence.

"I think she'd learned not to talk about things her father thinks of as 'inappropriate'. Chloe added. Beca agreed. The blonde had loosened up a bit when her mother and she moved in with Beca's father, but her own father was still a big influence on her behavior.

Chloe let out a yawn, ending the conversation.

"Well, we should go and get some sleep." She said. She jumped off the counter and took Beca's hand, leading her to the room. The sudden contact had Beca's heart beating faster in her chest. Her hand tingled slightly where it came into contact with the other girl. Chloe quietly opened the door, still holding on to her hand. They entered the room and stopped at Beca's bed, which was closer to the door. She once again surprised Beca by throwing her hands around the shorter girls' neck and hugging her. Beca's breath hitched. She hoped the redhead couldn't feel her heart beating through her chest.

 _Crap. She smells so freaking good._

After a soft "goodnight" was whispered in her ear, the redhead backed up and walked to her own bed, getting under the covers with a soft sigh.

Beca willed her heart to beat slower and shook away the feeling the girl had just given her. She quickly ascended the bunk bed, not even bothering with changing her clothes. She closed her eyes and soon sleep took over. Her dreams that night were filled with red hear and soft hands.

* * *

 **A/N: Liked it? Hated it? Thought it was meh and it could be better? Review and let me know :) Happy Holidays.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm a bit late with this one, I'm sorry! I've been crazy busy. I've made this chapter a bit longer, so I hope that makes up for it a bit.  
Thanks to the lovely people who followed/favorited this story and left reviews. I love to hear what you guys think, so I can make this story the best it could be.  
I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

***Oh and shoutout to pineappletini who called Beca out for not brushing her teeth. I hadn't really left that out on purpose, but it's actually quite similar to what I do when I get drunk and go straight to bed when I get home. I'm glad you noticed, now I can have some fun with it.

* * *

Beca jolted awake when a large bang sounded throughout the room, followed by a grunt. She panicked for a second at the unfamiliar surroundings, but calmed down when her vision came into focus and she remembered where she was. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like someone had died in it. Even though her breath could give someone else a hangover right now, she'd had worse.  
She lifted her head and peaked over the edge of her bed to the source of the bang. CR was sitting on the ground next to Stacie's suitcase, clutching her knee.

"Damn girl, do you really have to put that thing in the middle of the room?" She asked, scowling at the owner of Beca's wrestling partner from the night before that caused her to trip and fall.

Beca couldn't see Stacie as she was sitting on her own bed beneath her. She heard the brunette apologizing and as they proceeded to noisily try and shove the suitcase under her bed, Beca grunted and pulled her pillow over her head. It's way too early for this amount of noise.

She shrieked when she suddenly felt a finger rake lightly over her foot. She jerked it back so hard, she almost fell out of bed. She caught herself just in time and went to sit up. She was prepared to curse the hell out of the person who just _touched her foot,_ because who actually does that to someone they just met? She kept the cursing internal however, when she saw an amused Chloe poking her head above the foot of her bed with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Did you just climb up on my bed to touch my foot? That's creepy." Beca mumbled, trying to cover her mouth as discreetly as possible. Even though they were at opposites sides of the bed, Beca was still afraid her morning breath was noticeable.

 _Why do I always forget to brush my teeth when I'm drunk?_

"You think that's creepy? Wow, then you're definitely in for a treat tonight!" The redhead responded.

"What else are you going to touch tonight?" Beca asked, wiggling her eyebrows at the girl, whose cheeks turned slightly red at the comment.

She mentally slapped herself for letting the flirty comment slip out of her mouth. Beca was a flirt, and normally she would just let the comments flow, but with Chloe it was different. She constantly had to reel herself in, because if she let herself flirt with the redhead too much, there was no way back. She blamed her hungover mind for the slip up and just went with it this time.

"If you're lucky I'll let you hold my hand tonight, Mitchell."

Chloe winked, never one to let an opportunity to flirt pass. She laughed as she saw that the now flustered girl still had no idea what she was talking about.

"We're going on a ghost tour tonight!" she explained excitedly. "So maybe you should prepare yourself for more creepy touches. I heard that's a thing with ghosts." She added.

Beca was surprised. "That actually… doesn't sound lame. Did Aubrey really come up with this?" She lowered her voice a bit with the question, not wanting anyone else to possibly hear a complement for her step-sister.

"Nah, I snuck this one in." Chloe whispered as if it was a secret. "Anyways," she continued, "I touched your foot because I was calling you to wake up, but you didn't hear me because you were almost smothering yourself with your pillow.

Beca let out a frustrated sigh and turned to bury her head back into her pillow.

"Noooooo I don't wanna get upppp." She whined. "I just want to sleep 'till my head stops pounding."

"Well that's what you get from trying to keep up with the guys." Chloe answered, laughing at the brunettes antics. "Now get your ass up and wash those rotting leprechauns out of your mouth with some mouth wash. Don't think I haven't noticed."

An embarrassed moan came from somewhere deep in Beca's pillow. Chloe tickled Beca's foot again and quickly jumped down from where she had her feet planted on the end of Stacie's bed.

"STOP TOUCHING MY FREAKING FOOT!" Beca exclaimed. She couldn't see the redhead anymore, but she sure heard her giggle. She groaned and threw her feet off the side of her bed.

"And leprechauns are Irish by the way. We're in freaking Scotland." She mumbled while she jumped of the bed, her landing not as graceful as she had hoped.

But Chloe was right, it didn't matter if they were Irish, it still felt like they were rotting in her mouth. She quickly went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower, finally being able to get out of the outfit she was wearing since yesterday.

* * *

"Alright guys, gather 'round!"

Beca heard a loud but feminine voice shout to her group. They were currently stood just outside of their hostel, getting ready for the day tour that would take them past several must-see places in the city. Because Beca was standing behind Stacie and Luke, she couldn't put a face to the voice of their tour guide. She tried standing on her toes to look over Stacie's shoulder, but she lost her balance and fell forward a bit. She brushed up against Stacie's back and got the taller girls' attention. She quickly went to apologize, but Stacie just grabbed her hand and pulled her in front of her with a light smile. She now had a perfect view of a girl, not much older than them, with black hair, light brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"You know, if you wanted to touch my ass, you could've just asked." Stacie whispered in Beca's ears, lightly putting her hands on the girl's shoulders.

Beca scoffed.

"Shut up, I just lost my balance."

Stacie chuckled. "Sure you did." She leaned back, but kept her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"Welcome everybody! My name is Rose and I'm going to be your tour guide for today."

As she made some small talk with the group, Beca looked around until her eyes landed on Jesse. He was hanging onto every word their tour guide had to say. She grinned, already looking forward to some more of Jesse's unavoidably awkward flirting. As the group started moving, she quickly started walking next to Benji.

"Did you –" she started talking, but Benji already knew what she was going to say.

"Yep. I give it a 2% success rate." He said.

They looked at the boy who was currently walking way up front next to their guide and laughing a bit too loud at even her lamest jokes. Beca groaned. She had a lot of work to do if she was going help him get a girl.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" the boy asked Beca.

"Nah, I'm going to take some time to observe. He's doing terribly right now, but maybe he'll redeem himself."

"What are you guys talking about?"

Chloe appeared next to Beca. They were now close enough that their arms were lightly brushing against each other while they were walking. Beca knew the girl for only two days now, but she had already learned that she didn't really care for personal space. The redhead was _very_ touchy and treated her like they were friends for years, even though they'd only just met. Beca was usually the exact opposite. She didn't really like to be touched a lot and she wasn't really great around new people. Somehow this group (especially the redhead) was an exception. Maybe it was because they were all really close already and were quick to just accept Beca as part of their family. She miraculously felt comfortable around all these weirdos.

"We're talking about how Beca promised to be Jesse's wingman, but she's not really doing her job." Benji answered and pointed to the front of the group.

"Hey! All in due time," Beca protested "I first want to see if Bambi over there can stand on his own before I come in and save the day."

Chloe laughed. "Good luck with that. Jesse's terrible at flirting."

"He sure is. Yesterday he failed even before I noticed he was flirting with me." Beca laughed, remembering the night before.

"He hit on you?"

There was a strange tone in Chloe's voice when she asked the question, but Beca didn't pick up on it.

Beca shrugged her shoulders. "He tried to."

"There's a lot of that going around these days."

Beca turned her head to the side and caught Chloe throwing a quick glance towards Stacie.

"What, flirting?" Beca asked.

"Yeah. I mean… first Stacie, now Jesse."

Beca couldn't really read the redheads expression, she was smiling, but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"I guess. But who can blame them? I'm pretty hot."

That did the trick. The comment earned her a full blown smile from the redhead that _did_ reach her eyes.

"That you are." Chloe winked and Beca felt her insides tighten a bit at the action. Those winks were having more and more effect on her and she wasn't sure if she liked it.

She turned her attention to the tour guide as they were walking past a large 200 ft. tower. Rose explained that it was called the Scott Monument and it was named after some writer.

"Why does it look like someone set fire to it?" Fat Amy asked as she was eying the structure up and down. Most of the monument had a blackish color and it actually looked like it had been in a fire.

"When I was eight I set my school on fire. The only casualty was a pet guinea pig. I drowned it when it escaped." Lily whispered, just loud enough to hear for Beca who was standing right in front of her.

Beca's eyes grew wide and turned around to see Lily stare at the monument with an evil glint in her eyes. A shiver went down her spine.

 _Am I really the only one who just heard that?_

She seemed to be as no one was paying any attention to the Asian girl.

"It was originally a lot lighter, but the sandstone and white marble turned dark because of air pollution. It was actually a lot darker than it is now, but they cleaned everything up except for the sandstone to prevent further damage." Rose answered Fat Amy's question.

They arrived at a large park with a gorgeous view of the castle that towered above it at higher ground. A stone path lined with park benches was surrounded by grassy fields which went up a little at the sides as the park was situated in a valley. They walked through it and past beautiful trees and flowerbeds.

Beca stopped for a second to bend down to pick a rose from the flowerbed next to her which caused Aubrey to bump into her and nearly fall.

"Hey, watch it midget!" the blonde called out and glared at her step-sister.

Beca was about to retort with an offence gesture, but was suddenly distracted by a tall brunette who helped her up, letting her hands linger for a second too long on her arm.

"Did you pick that for me?" Stacie asked, eying the rose that was now in Beca's hand.

Beca felt Aubrey's glare intensify. Before she could answer, Beca was saved by the tour guide who started talking again. She pretended she was suddenly very interested in what the girl had to say about their surroundings. It worked, because she felt both Aubrey and Stacie's eyes leave her. She sighed in relief.

"So we're now standing in the Princes Street Gardens" their tour guide explained. "It wasn't always this pretty though. For hundreds of years and until the mid-1700s the area was known as the 'Nor Loch'. It was a dirty lake beneath the castle that was treated as a rubbish dump and sewer by the inhabitants of the Old Town. It was a popular suicide spot and it is thought to be the location of witch trials when that sort of thing was popular back then."

Beca swore she heard Lily whisper a soft "awesome". Nobody else seemed to have heard it and the guide continued with her story.

"When they suspected a woman to be a witch, they threw them in the lake. If they floated, they were witches and were executed. If they drowned, however, they were innocent. But you know, dead. So it was kind of a bad thing to be suspected of being a witch at those times." She concluded her story and was immediately bombarded with weird questions coming from Jesse.

Beca looked at Aubrey who still had an annoyed expression on her face.

"Well, good thing you weren't born then, Bree. You would've definitely been a floater." Beca quipped as she walked past a bristling blonde.

For a while Beca wasn't really paying attention to the stories Rose was telling as they walked past interesting things. She goofed off with CR and they were currently in a competition to see who could throw the most amount of gummy bears in the hood of Donald's sweatshirt without him noticing. When Jessica pointed out a statue of a dog most of the girls (and Benji) let out a collective "aw".

"Dude. What's so cute about a statue of a dog?" Beca asked out loud.

Chloe's eyebrows rose. "You don't like dogs?"

"No I like dogs."

"Then what's the problem?"

Beca gestured to the statue. "I get that dogs are cute, but that's not a dog. That's a statue of a dog. There's nothing cute about a statue."

"Well…" Rose started to speak, "Maybe you would understand it a little better when you hear the story behind the statue."

As they were walking inside a cemetery Rose told the story of the dog named 'Greyfriars Bobby'. In the 19th century he became known for his loyalty and dedication for supposedly standing vigil at his owner's grave for about 16 years after his death. When he died, they laid him to rest close to his owner in the very cemetery they were walking through right now.

When she was done with the story Jessica, Chloe and Benji had tears in their eyes.

"That's such a beautiful story." Benji almost whispered.

"I know right, dogs are so loyal." Jessica gushed.

"So let me get this right" Beca said, "the dog became legendary because of his story. Must've been some tourist attraction right?"

Rose nodded.

"Well, 16 years is a long ass time to be alive for a dog and he had to have been an older dog when his owner died to form that kind of a bond. You can't tell me that they hadn't switched the dog halfway or something to keep the money coming."

"Shut up, don't ruin the story." CR punched her in the arm and Beca winced at the impact.

She shrugged apologetically when she saw a pout forming on Chloe's face.

Rose laughed. "Well if that was the case, it's still paying off. To this day, tourists still leave dog toys and treats to his tombstone."

Beca let it go as Rose went into another story about some grave robbers. She looked around at the group. Luke had apparently removed his shirt halfway through the story and Aubrey was busy trying to get it back on, chastising him for his lack of respect in a cemetery. Stacie was grabbing her own boobs again and Jesse was still drooling over Rose. CR was playing with the bell on her necklace and Fat Amy had found the gummy bears in Donald's sweatshirt. Lily just disappeared.  
Beca laughed. These people are so _weird_.

Chloe was walking next to her in silence, looking around when she suddenly let out a shriek. She ran towards a tombstone and looked at it in awe.

Rose smiled knowingly. "I see you have found the Thomas Riddell gravestone. When you look around you can see several names you might recognize from the Harry Potter Universe, this is where JK Rowling got her inspiration."

"I can't believe I'm standing on Voldemort's grave!" The redhead exclaimed excitedly and jumped up and down.

"You do know that Voldemort's a fic-" her comment got interrupted by CR's hand over her mouth.

"Don't ruin it again." She received a warning glare and threw her hands up in surrender. CR removed her hand and patted her shoulder.

For the next ten minutes Beca was highly amused by the redhead who was bouncing between the gravestones, excitedly pointing and yelling whenever she had found a new name she recognized. Beca was amazed at the way Chloe could be so dorky and incredibly cute at the same time.

They ended the tour after a short climb to the National Monument of Scotland. Rose was about to say goodbye to the group when Beca heard Jesse once again stumble over his words talking to their tour guide. He looked at Beca with a pleading look in his eyes and quickly walked over to her.

"Okay, so I can't do it." He whined.

"No shit." Beca laughed.

"So teach me."

Beca had seen this moment coming and already prepared for it. She put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"Okay, so I want you to watch what I'm doing and I want you to learn from it. You might not get the girl this time, but if you learn from me, maybe it's going to be better next time."

Jesse nodded in understanding and Beca confidently walked towards their guide. She tapped the girl on her shoulder which caused her to turn around. Beca shot her the most charming smile she could muster up and lightly touched her arm.

"Hey Rose," she started "I just wanted to thank you for the tour." She leaned a little closer and grinned. "You're _really_ good at telling stories." The slight blush on their tour guide's face intensified when Beca held up the rose she picked up earlier from the gardens. "So I saw this and I thought: what a perfect way to thank a pretty girl with a pretty flower. A rose for a Rose."

Okay, it was probably a bit too cheesy, but it worked. It earned Beca a shy smile and a giggle before the girl stammered out a soft "thanks" and leaving the group with a dazed look on her face.

 _Straight girls are so easy._

Beca turned around to look victoriously at a very impressed Jesse.

"Damn girl!" CR whistled.

"Oooh small fry's got moves!" Fat Amy exclaimed.

Apparently Jesse wasn't the only one who saw the exchange between the new girl and their tour guide. She looked around smugly, but she faltered when she met the pair of eyes closest to her. Chloe didn't look very impressed.

"I thought you were going to help him. Not steal the girls for yourself." The redhead said a bit coldly before walking away, leaving Beca a bit confused.

 _Why would she care?_

* * *

Chloe kind of avoided Beca for the rest of the afternoon. Beca didn't really understand why. She should be relieved that the redhead backed off a bit, but she missed their interactions. It's crazy how the girl had grown on her in such a short amount of time. Beca found herself constantly seeking out red and blue and she felt this weird pull to the girl that she didn't understand. She was starting to get annoyed by her own feelings and behavior. She didn't come on this trip to fall for a girl who was going to live on the opposite side of the country in a few weeks. Wait. Did she just say fall? That's not what she meant right? She definitely wasn't falling for a girl she just met. Even though she was _really_ pretty and absolutely adorable in every way.

When evening fell, the group found themselves at the entrance of the underground vaults they would be touring. Beca looked around while they waited for their tour guide to arrive and saw some nervous faces. Suddenly she felt someone sidle up to her from behind.

"You nervous, Mitchell?" she heard Chloe whisper in her ear.

Apparently she got over whatever mood she'd been in for the past couple of hours.  
Beca scoffed.

"Me? Nervous? Definitely not. I'm a badass remember. I'm not scared of ghosts. I've woken up next to far scarier things."

Chloe laughed. "Oh, such a badass. I guess you don't need me to hold your hand after all then."

"I guess not…" Beca said. Although holding her hand wasn't something she would protest to. She bit her lip when she let her mind wander a bit, but quickly stopped when she noticed Chloe staring at it.

Chloe went to say something, but was cut off by the new tour guide who had apparently arrived. She was an older woman in her late forties with short, blonde hair. Although she started her introduction with a light tone, her voice grew deeper and scarier once they entered the vaults and it got darker.

"This is a very sinister place." Their guide warned them. "There has been a lot of dark activity down here. Some people have reported scratches or bruises at the end of the tour, some feel a sudden gush of wind or a presence near them. Some actually see spirits appear. There are a lot of dark, tortured souls down here. Don't be afraid, just be prepared."

Beca wasn't really impressed. I mean, the guide gets paid for making this shit a scary experience. It apparently _did_ make an impression on Chloe, who she felt inch just a tiny bit closer to her. This made her grin.

"Wait, are _you_ nervous?" she asked with an amused tone that Chloe definitely didn't miss.

"No." The redhead took one step away from the brunette as if she wanted to prove a point.

"It's okay. You can _totally_ hold my hand if you're scared." She winked even though she wasn't sure if the girl could see it in the dark.

"Shut up."

Beca chuckled and turned her attention back to the guide. She explained that they were walking beneath the arches of the South Bridge. Initially the vaults were used for businesses and taverns, but because it was a dark and sheltered spot, it soon became a place for smugglers and criminals. The businesses moved out over time and the spaces were soon filled with masses of poor people. Because it was so crowded and unhealthy a lot of them died. Some of them of sickness, others because they were murdered.

The crumbling grey brick walls were cold and damp. The flashlight their guide was holding was their only source of light which meant they couldn't really see further than a couple of feet. They entered a room which was luckily lit by a couple of torches hanging from the walls. This was the first time that Beca could see the others.

She wasn't really surprised at the wicked grin that Lily's face held while she was looking around in awe. Like Beca, CR, Jesse and Donald didn't look really impressed by the stories. Jessica and Amy were kind of huddled together and Benji was half hidden behind them. Luke kept lifting his shirt to inspect his skin, probably concerned about the whole scratching thing. Beca grinned when she saw Aubrey. Her complexion was a bit pale and her stance was very rigid. Stacie stood a bit pressed behind her, much like the way Chloe was with Beca.

Half of the group jumped when there was suddenly a sound like someone threw a rock deeper in the tunnel that was ahead of them.

"What the hell was that?!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Oh that's just Jack. He likes to throw stones across empty chambers." The guide said casually.

Beca heard Chloe audibly gulp behind her and she felt her standing just a little bit closer, quickening the brunette's heartbeat with every step she took.

Feeling the tension in the group rise rapidly, the guide decided to ease up a little, throwing in some jokes here and there to make sure she didn't traumatize the group in the end. She told them about how she was keeping count of the numerous people that had fainted during the tour in a room they were headed to after the one they were entering now. Apparently a lot of people feel the temperature shift there and some people feel some kind of strange pressure that makes them faint. She said her count was at 67, most of them were weirdly grown men. Beca was skeptical, but she had to admit, their guide was pretty funny. She took Beca's phone however when she pretended her flashlight broke and Beca ruined the tension she was trying to create by turning on the flashlight on her iPhone.

The guide was in the middle of a story when they suddenly heard footsteps, which was weird because everyone was standing still, listening to the story. Even the guide got quiet and looked around nervously. Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the shadows behind them with a piercing shriek, which triggered a symphony of loud screams coming from the group. Even Beca jumped. Her heart was racing. Not only because of the sudden adrenaline rush, but because there was now a soft hand clutched in her own belonging to the redhead who could not have been standing any closer.

The figure disappeared as quickly as it appeared. Jessica was near tears and even CR looked scared right now. In the slight chaos that was caused following the scare, Beca looked towards their guide who had a grin on her face. It suddenly clicked and she started laughing, earning herself weird glances from the group.

"Dude, why are you laughing?" Jesse asked Beca incredulously.

"Look at her face, this was totally a set up." Beca leaned forward and held her free hand up to give the guide a high five.

"I have to give it to you, you got me for a second." Beca said. The group now looked at their guide who smiled apologetically, shrugging her shoulders.

As they walked towards the last room, Aubrey and Stacie walked past them.

"Chlo, I'm going to _kill_ you for making us go on this tour." Aubrey hissed.

"What's the matter, Posen? You look like you've seen a ghost." Beca joked.

"Oh, go shave your feet, hobbit."

Beca laughed at the comeback and they entered the final room. The room they were warned about. Once again everyone went super quiet. Feeling the heaviness of the room weigh upon them. Their guide started telling a story about the spirits in this room. One of them was called 'the Watcher'. He was apparently always watching, standing close to people, observing them from inches away. Beca didn't really listen to the story. She was still hyper aware of the hand that burned in hers. It fit perfectly and it felt so, _so_ soft. Even though holding hands with the girl kind of freaked her out in its own way, she couldn't let go, because the redhead was clearly scared.

Out of the corner of her eye she suddenly saw Benji become even paler then Aubrey was and she caught his eyes rolling as his body went slack. He fell to the ground and everyone just stared at him for a second, trying to comprehend what was happening. Then everything started happening at once. The guide loudly yelled "68!" and Beca couldn't help but bark out a laugh. Mostly everyone else started panicking and yelling at the same time. They were quickly escorted outside. Benji was carried by Luke and Jesse, still unconscious. Jessica was now full out bawling, while Lily was filming the whole scene with a sinister grin on her face. The fresh air luckily caused Benji to come to pretty quickly and with that the panic started to subside. When questioned, Benji couldn't really remember what caused him to pass out. He was a little embarrassed, but the guide assured him that it really happened all the time.

Once everyone calmed down, they decided to call it a night. It had been a pretty eventful day after all. They walked home in relative silence, still in slight shock of what had happened. Beca however, couldn't help but smile.

Chloe was _still_ holding her hand.


End file.
